What's The Meaning Of Hrududu?
by Ms. Raye Sinic
Summary: Completely pointless and utterly stupid - a sure sign I wrote it! This involves references to "Watership Down". Duo is attacked by rabbits....


What's the Meaning of Hrududu?  
  
This fic is completely pointless, involving me, my buddies Max & Erin, and the Gundam boys. It also involves some words and references in "Watership Down" by Richard Adams, a very good book which I highly recommend. Just to warn you, no plot whatsoever!  
  
  
  
{Author's Notes}  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam boys, nor the book "Watership Down". But pleeze do not steal any of this fic, however pointless it is.  
  
  
  
It was one bright, cheery spring day, and Raye, Max, and Erin were all out sitting in the park, enjoying the sunshiny weather. Not too far away and still undetected by the three girls, were the Gundam boys, who were also taking advantage of the nice weather.  
  
Well, Wufei and Heero were playing a very competitive game of chess, Trowa was reading the book "Watership Down", and Quatre and Duo were playing a game of Frisbee. Now, the boys had had run-ins with Raye and her pals in days gone by, and they liked the crazy Authoress about as much as a nail through the foot. Why? She always tortured them in horrendous fics, much like the one you are reading right now.  
  
  
  
*Raye hijacks the fic*  
  
Raye: Ahem. This is an Emergency Test of The Evil Authoress Program. Please stand by. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!! Ahem. This has been a Test of The Evil Authoress Program. If this had been a real test, the "bwhahaha" you just heard would have been followed by several minutes of ranting and egotistical praise. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, anyway, a few minutes had passed, before Duo suddenly spotted the oblivious Raye, Max, and Erin. He froze, eyes wide, not even noticing the Frisbee speeding towards his head.  
  
THUNK!  
  
"Dear Allah!" Quatre cried, rushing over to the still oblivious Duo. "Are you alright, Duo?"  
  
"She's here," Duo whispered in a traumatized voice.  
  
"Who?" Quatre asked, confused.  
  
Duo lifted a trembling hand and pointed. Quatre's eyes widened.  
  
"It's Raye and Max!" Quatre gasped out, suddenly beginning to hyperventilate.  
  
"What are you two moaning about?" Wufei asked testily, watching with narrowed eyes as Heero's knight took out his rook.  
  
"It's-it's-it's-it's-" Duo stuttered out.  
  
"It's what?" Trowa asked, looking up from his book.  
  
"Raye…" Duo gasped out, promptly passing out.  
  
Silence fell. Wufei's eyes went wide. Trowa closed his book. Heero checkmated Wufei.  
  
"THAT BAKA ONNA'S HERE?!?!?"  
  
Quatre and the suddenly reawakened Duo jumped on the Chinese pilot, sensing an oncoming rant, and hastily covered his mouth.  
  
"SHHHH!! She'll hear you!" Duo said with a terrified expression.  
  
"I don't see why you three are so upset," Heero said stolidly. "Raye's just like every other authoress – crazy and obsessed."  
  
"But you don't worry about her because she's always nice to you!" Duo hissed accusingly. "She LIKES you!"  
  
"And why do you think that is?" Heero asked coldly. "Because you're too noisy, Duo, Wufei's always rude around her,"  
  
"HEY!" Wufei said angrily. Duo retightened his grasp around Wufei's mouth.  
  
"And I always leave her alone."  
  
"She likes me and Quatre," Trowa spoke up. Quatre grinned slightly.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo said angrily. "You're supposed to be with me on this!"  
  
"Well, I don't care for her that much, Duo," Quatre said appeasingly. "The things she writes about are traumatizing to someone like me."  
  
Heero sighed. "Has she even noticed us?"  
  
Duo shook his head wildly.  
  
"Then forget about her."  
  
"I can't!" Duo said miserably. "What if she and that witch Max are planning new horrors for us?!"  
  
  
  
*Max suddenly cuts into the fic*  
  
Max: WHY THAT BAKA BRAID-BOY!!!! I'LL RIP THAT BRAID OFF AND STUFF IT DOWN HIS THRO-  
  
*Max's rants are suddenly muffled by Raye, who shoves a gag in her mouth*  
  
Raye: Watch your blood-pressure, Max. Calm down! He'll get his comeuppances!  
  
  
  
"Then why don't you go over there and ask her?" Trowa said simply.  
  
Duo looked horror-struck. "Willingly go over there and call attention to myself?"  
  
"Why not?" Wufei said snidely, finally breaking free of Duo and Quatre. "That's what your best at. Besides getting drunk."  
  
Duo glared at him. "Fine! I'll go over there and find out what they're doing, even if no one else cares! I'd rather be prepared for the next fic, instead of unpleasantly surprised."  
  
Wufei sighed. Trowa returned to his book. Heero set up the next game of chess.  
  
"I'll come with you, Duo," Quatre said timidly. "I wouldn't want you to face her alone."  
  
"Thanks, Quatre! You're at least a real buddy!" Duo said.  
  
Duo and Quatre, dressed up ridiculously as bushes, slowly made their way across the park, until they had finally reached the tree Raye, Max, and Erin were lounging under. They both quickly took their spots on either side of the tree, and settled in to wait.  
  
"Aw, look!" Max cooed, pointing as a rabbit suddenly hopped out of a hole not more than five feet away from them. "Isn't he cute?"  
  
Duo snickered quietly to himself. Max acts all tough and badass around us, but just look at her when presented with a rabbit!  
  
Quatre had stars in his eyes. How cute! A baby bunny!  
  
"Hey, I wonder if it understands Lapine?" Raye asked with a grin.  
  
Erin shrugged. "Try it."  
  
What the hell is Lapine? Duo asked himself.  
  
  
  
*Raye hijacks the fic yet again*  
  
Raye: I gotta stop doing this… Well, for those of you who are thinking the same thought as Duo {God forbid anyone thinks like Duo} Lapine is the language of the rabbits in the book "Watership Down". Well, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
"Hello, Hlao-roo. Any narn flayrah about today?"  
  
The rabbit sat back on its haunches, cocking its head to the side.  
  
"It does! It understood me!" Raye said excitedly.  
  
She's lost what little wits she had left, Duo thought with a grin.  
  
"Lemme try," Max said as a car passed nearby. She pointed after the departing vehicle. "Hrududu!"  
  
The rabbit seemed to grin, then even more strangely enough, nodded. "Hrududu!"  
  
Everyone present stared with wide open mouths. "It talked!" Erin said in surprise.  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe?" Raye asked. "Percy's a Pink Hamster, and he talks."  
  
"Yeah but, a rabbit is so normal and common-place!" Erin said. "At least Percy's so outlandish you'd expect him to talk."  
  
There was a sudden rustling of leaves, and with a crack of branches, Duo fell from his make-shift hiding place and rolled to land beside Raye.  
  
"Hello, Duo," Raye said in a much too-sugary-sweet tone. "What were you doing in those bushes? Spying?"  
  
"No!" Duo said quickly, scrambling to his feet. "I was… uh…. Looking for something!"  
  
Raye's eyes narrowed. "It's not nice to spy on people, Duo. Especially not me!"  
  
"Eep." Duo turned to run.  
  
"PARALYZING SCROLL ATTACK!" Raye screamed angrily.  
  
Duo sighed listlessly as he suddenly froze in place. "Trowa and Heero were right. I should have just ignored them."  
  
"Can I rip his braid off now, Raye?" Max asked with an evil smile as the three girls circled him.  
  
Where's Quatre?!?! Duo thought wildly.  
  
Meanwhile, back with the other G-pilots….  
  
Trowa looked up from his book as Quatre calmly strolled back into view. "Where's Duo?"  
  
Quatre shrugged with his best innocent expression. "Uh, I dunno…"  
  
Back with Duo and the cackling three….  
  
"QUATRE, YOU TRAITOR!!!" Duo cried angrily.  
  
"Is this one of those Gundam pilots you were telling me about, Raye?" Erin asked sweetly.  
  
Raye nodded with a maniacal grin. "Sure is! And this is Duo Maxwell, also known as Duo Dumb-Braid, drinker extraordinaire."  
  
"What're you going to do to him?" Erin asked.  
  
"Yeah, what're you going to do to me?" Duo asked nervously, gulping. Do I even really want to know the answer to that?  
  
"Lemme rip his braid off, Raye!" Max said eagerly.  
  
Raye was about to say yes, when she suddenly noticed the rabbit was still sitting calmly at her feet. She knelt slightly with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"Hlao-roo, see this guy?"  
  
The rabbit seemed to look at Duo for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"He's elil. Zorn elil!"  
  
The rabbit nodded his head vigorously, suddenly darting back into his hole. Moments later, well over three dozen more rabbits poured out of the hole, led by the first rabbit.  
  
"Elil! Elil!" he chanted, leading the others to Duo. Several more popped from the ground and began digging furiously at the hole, widening it.  
  
"RAYE!!!" Duo cried angrily, still frozen, as rabbits began pulling at him, dragging him underground. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, SOMEDAY!!!!"  
  
Raye, Max, and Erin resettled themselves on the grass, sighing peacefully. The first little rabbit scrambled back up from the hole and settled comfortably on Raye's stomach.  
  
"Good Hlao-roo," Raye said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
  
  
Well, that is it! Finito! Caput! Pointless and stupid, I know. It's almost depressingly sad to me. *SIGH* Well, what are ya gonna do in a situation like this?  
  
POST IT ON THE NET!!  
  
That way, other people I don't know can tear me a new one on how stupid it was!  
  
Well, if you've made it this far, please R&R. It's very appreciated.  
  
Hugs and Handshakes, Raye Firearrows of Ms. Raye Sinic. 


End file.
